


mistletoe

by Staymona55



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55





	mistletoe

“how come you haven’t decorated the loft yet?” you ask Derek as you come in with an armful of shopping bags. Derek looks at you confused like he hadn’t understood you. “why haven’t you put any Christmas decorations up yet” you ask again. Derek shrugged his shoulders “since the fire we haven’t really celebrated Christmas” he said sad walking over to take some of the bags from you. “What have you been buying y/n,” he asked changing the subject quick. You smiled “just some gifts and stuff”

“I miss Christmas decorations,” you say still thinking about how bear his loft looked. “when I was little seeing the tree up felt like Christmas, all the lights, and bubbles, the Mistletoe,” you say the last one flirty. Derek, however, looked in his normal sour mood “you do know Mistletoe could kill me” he replied making you drop the topic. 

The next morning Lydia called you asking would you go with her Christmas shopping, Derek told you to go otherwise you would be in the loft alone most of the day he had things he needed to do. You tell Lydia to pick you up in an hour once your ready.

“what is that?” Peter asked as he came down the stairs to see Derek wrestling with an oversized Christmas tree. “it’s a Christmas tree” Derek said under a few branches. “well I can see that what are you doing with it” Peter said sarcastically. “it’s for y/n she said she missed having Christmas decorations now shut up and help me” Derek said. 

Derek had spent all day getting the loft ready perfectly placing fake Mistletoe right above where you walk in. Once he’d finished he shut out all the lights and waited for you to come back. 

Derek wouldn’t admit it out loud but he’d enjoyed setting everything up. He would lie and say it was all for you but part of him also felt like a big child again doing it. 

It was dark when you and Lydia got back both of you buying more than originally planned. You opened Derek’s door to find the loft pitch black. Dropping the bags you went to feel around for the lights. Derek red wolf eyes almost gave you a heart attack as he stood by the light switch. “no I have a surprise for you” he said walking you carefully down the few steps.

Derek placed you where he thought would be the best place to see the tree. “wait here” he said making you feel giddy and nervous. You heard him walk away “ready,” he said a little louder. “yes for goodness sake what’s going on,” you say still laughing. Derek flicks a switch lighting up a Christmas tree nearly 9 foot tall. Other Christmas lights around the loft lit up too showing the garland over the fireplace and the banisters of the stairs. Santa’s and snowman about a small ornamental nativity on the table. 

You stood amazed by it a small tear in you eye at the effort he’d gone too “you don’t do Christmas” you barely say still in awe of the decorated loft. “well for you I do” he said coming over to you “I didn’t do Christmas because I didn’t have a family to share it with” he said putting his arms around you “but this year your my family and I want a real Christmas” Derek lifted your chin to show you the Mistletoe above your head “with all the traditions” he said kissing you. 

When you broke away you blushed “I thought that stuff could kill you,” you say jokingly “for you I’d risk it but that’s plastic so I think we’ll be safe” he answered back. As he went to turn away you grabbed him “thank you for this, what’s that tradition again” you laugh pointing up “kissing under the Mistletoe” as you kiss him.


End file.
